The Aethion Project
The Aethion Project is an action/adventure epic that takes place in the Aethion Expanded Universe. It is the first installment in The Aethion Trilogy. It is written by current BZPower member Iranu, known here as Toa Iranu. The epic follows the journeys of Iranu, a Toa of Shadows who gets involved with a top-secret project to create a being that could control Bluespace, the most powerful substance in Aethion. Main Characters *Iranu: The epic's protagonist, Iranu is a Toa of Shadows living on Alarist. *Za'gnok: The epic's antagonist. A corrupt and greedy business mogul from Promathus who started Project SkyBlue. *Deadlock: Caught in an Olmak anomaly, the Glatorian Red Skull champion Deadlock soon became mixed up with Project SkyBlue. *Mahkii: A Jungle Glatorian and friend of Iranu, Mahkii is devoted to the APAA but still remains Iranu's loyal friend till the end. *Raksha: A two-sided Vortixx whose intentions are unknown, Raksha appears to be an ally of Za'gnok. *Vroxx: A ruthless bounty hunter from Clysmax, Vroxx's allegience is to the highest bidder. *Siboto: A mysterious android that appeared on Atohune, Siboto contains many secrets about not only Izumal, but all of Aethion. Summary In the Alarist Scientific Research Facility, Za'gnok, a Tjuun businessman from Promathus, is discussing an experimental project with the Alarist Scientific Experiment Association Ko-Matoran Siron. Za'gnok offers to provide funding for the project if the ASEA will carry it out. After a small argument, Siron agrees to the terms of the experiment, and it is dubbed 'Project SkyBlue'. Months later, Iranu, a Toa of Shadows from the law enforcing Alarist Planetary Authority Agency, raids an abandoned warehouse, where two Skakdi accused of stealing a Kanohi shipment fled after the crime. Iranu easily took out the Skakdi, but found himself cornered by a female Vortixx. Before the Vortixx could fire upon him, Mahkii and APAA officers storm the building and apprehend the Vortixx. Chapters Twenty chapters were initially planned for the epic. The author had hoped to finish the epic by 2010, but the final chapter was posted at the end of January. Each chapter bears a title that (usually) fits the theme of the chapter itself, a recurring trend in the author's epics. *Chapter 1 --- The Experiment *Chapter 2 --- Memory Blank *Chapter 3 --- The Olmak Affect *Chapter 4 --- Breakout *Chapter 5 --- A Touch of the Mind *Chapter 6 --- Outside Job *Chapter 7 --- Return to Atohune *Chapter 8 --- Hunter and Hunted *Chapter 9 --- Prelude, Part 1: Downfall *Chapter 10 --- Prelude, Part 2: Death To All *Chapter 11 --- The Bounty Hunter *Chapter 12 --- The Azure Sky *Chapter 13 --- Dark Destiny *Chapter 14 --- The Countdown Begins *Chapter 15 --- The Return *Chapter 16 --- Revelations, Part 1: The Plan *Chapter 17 --- Revelations, Part 2: Fire in the Sky *Chapter 18 --- Revelations, Part 3: Unlimited Power *Chapter 19 --- Revelations, Part 4: Endgame *Chapter 20 --- In The End Appearances Characters *Siron *Za'gnok *Iranu *Raksha/Noki *Ky'zar *Mahkii *Rehjar *Lyrok *Notizi (Telenet broadcast) *Deadlock *Koruxal *Vryon *Iappreo *Kravok *Siboto *Reizn *Jadak *Tuuran *Tihzar *Tyrhad *Neyo *The Presense (mentioned only) *Nekvarr *Krotth *Vroxx *Xander *Nerik ("Trigger") *The Twins *Tek'din *Vraxan *Jerrok *Aniro *Nirox *Arvis *Voriki *Gardak *Solek (mentioned only) *Rayzar *Iranu Copy (The Darkness) *Iranu Copy (Xada Nui) (mentioned only) *Xanatos *Ektris Locations *Alarist **Wiki-Nui ***Alarist Scientific Research Facility ****Siron's Lab ***Alarist Planetary Authority Agency Headquarters ****Cell Block 84G ****Vehicle Hangar ***The Great Museum ***Vahi-Mart ***Muaka Springs Apartment Complex ****Mahkii's Apartment **BZ-Koro ***Atohune Inter-planetary Transport Hub ***Deathrock Coast *Barrawahi **Rock Valley *Atohune **Darkfire Territory ***Ceruix Point ****Ceruix **Siboto's Refuge *Clysmax **Ko-Clysmax **Za'gnok's Palace Fragment ***Za'gnok's Palace Events *Project SkyBlue **APAA Prison Riot **Ceruix Massacre **Battle of Za'gnok's Fragment *Forum Massacre (mentioned only) Vehicles *''Dume''-class Airship *Thornatus **V10 *Kaxium **V8 **V3 (mentioned only) *Jetrax **T6 **T8 **XT-12 **V-16 *Alarist Sea Ferry **''Dauntless'' *Skopio XV-7a **''Telluris'' *Axalara **T9 *''Kohu''-class Low Altitude Armed Transport *Izumal Titanmorph *Cendox **V5 *DeStral Hovercycle *Helix V-22 **''Interrogator'' **''Silver Stryke'' **''Electric Turahk'' *''Scythe''-class Interceptor *Nektann Defense Turrets Organizations *Alarist Underground *Alarist Planetary Authority Agency **Spike Squadron **Talon Squadron (mentioned only) **Delta Squadron (mentioned only) *Tribe Darkfire *Alarist Scientific Research Association *The Emerald Knights (indirect mention only) *Alarist Ambassadorial Government **Toa Sectra **AAG Guard Species *Matoran *Tjuun *Toa *Vortixx *Skakdi *Glatorian *Steltian *Skrall **Class 1 **Class 2 *Makuta *Boriili *Turaga *Agori *Akkerk *Vroxx's Species *Arkonak Weapons and Technology *EL-44 Element Rifle *Kanohi **Kiril **Elcrof **Rode **Jutlin **Zatth *X-Z Bluespace Zamor Launcher *Mini-Cordak *Pulse Rifle *Izumal Bio-Android Experiment **SB-129 **XT-200 *TK-Class Omega Drone **TK-421 *Bio-Mechanical Mutant Miscellaneous *Fireroot ale *Mindtouch *Supertree *Lightstone References The Bionicle Core Universe *When Mahkii comments on his dislike Deadlock's name, the latter replies that it is better than "Teridax". Teridax is the name of the Makuta leader and primary antagonist in the Core Universe. *Museum guard Krotth watches a Telenet program on his gadget called The Bionicle, one of the multiple programs based off of the Core Universe. *Vroxx's XX-3 Spider Drone's mannerisms are partially based off of the Scarabax Beetle Click in The Legend Reborn. The Academy Saga *Iranu, Mahkii, Neyo, Tyrhad, Aniro, and Rayzar are all incarnations of their Academy selves. *In The Academy: Generations, Mahkii and Iranu both used Jetrax frequently, as their incarnations do in The Aethion Project. *The TK-Class Omega Drone is a homage to the droid TK-421, later called Omega. Their appearance is based off of an abandoned design for Omega in The Academy: Dawn. The drone that was pulled into the Olmak Effect along with Iranu is in fact designated TK-421. *When Iranu is Copied during the Olmak Effect, he witnesses a glimpse of the splinter timeline that the events of The Chronicles of Corona Nui take place in. *The Copy itself is intended to be The Darkness, an incarnation of Iranu who becomes extremely powerful and corrupted, and later helps create the splinter timeline, corrupting that universe's Iranu. Other *Many references are made to the Star Wars franchise. The author has revealed that he is a big fan of George Lucas and his work, explaining the multiple references. *Noki and Xander are incarnations of the characters of the same names in the epic written by BZPower member Keeper of Kraata. The epic also features incarnations of Iranu and Mahkii, and Talon Squad. *Vraxan is the same character featured in BZPower member Skrilax's EM epic, Hostage Diversion, which also features Iranu prior to The Aethion Project. *Siboto shares similar characteristics of the android Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation, though originally a coincident. His brother Xanatos, however, was an intentional reference to Data and his brother Lore. **In addition, the description of Xanatos's Bio-Mechanical Mutants resemble Borg Drones. Trivia *The Aethion Project was the first epic posted on BZPower to take place in the Expanded Multiverse. *There is a bit of a conflict as to when the epic takes place. It was originally stated to be in the Year 499, but was changed to 469 due to the proximity between it and the Cipher Chronicles, although other sources have referred to it taking place in the Year 480. However, it officially takes place in the Year 469. *The epic contains numerous references to the author's earlier epic series, the Academy. Such references include the characters of Iranu, Neyo, Mahkii, Tyrhad, and Rayzar, and elements such as Iranu and Mahkii's friendship and Neyo's youth. *The Alarist Planetary Authority Agency, or APAA, was an organization created for the epic that was so important that bonesiii (EM co-creator) considered making it official. Though since the organization was revealed to be terminated in the Year 470, its official status is unknown. *The Toa Sectra of Lightning Ektris, as seen in Chapter 20, is based on a profile on BS01 of the BS01 and BZPower staff member Electric Turahk. Ektris's description in the Chapter, however, should not be considered the official description of the character in the Expanded Multiverse. Category:Epics Category:Expanded Multiverse Epics